


The Biggest Fear

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: OCD Batfam [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce wayne has OCD, Damian Wayne has OCD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, OCD, Other, pocd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: Damian has a nightmare that triggers a new OCD obsession. Bruce recommends him to talk about it with Dick.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: OCD Batfam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Biggest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> ***READ THIS BEFORE READING***
> 
> Obsessions about Incest are a very real and very common thing. This isn't some weird porn, this legitmately a debilatating mental illness and people who have it would never desire to do the things they get obsessions about, because you can never enjoy your worst fear. If you suspect you might have this type of OCD please contact a psyhciatrist.
> 
> Also the nightmare isn't really graphic but it can make some people uncorfotable, this is done for the purpose to demostrate the fact that even when people have gross thought that doesn't make them desire it or makes them bad people. Again, the scene might be triggering so you can skip it to the first Line break.
> 
> ALSO BATCEST SHIPPERS DON'T INTERACT.

Damian wanted to know, more than anything, how he let things spiral out of control so fast.

It had started with a dream, a nightmare really. Professionals said that it wasn’t healthy to pinpoint a place where the OCD had happened, because that only led to rumination and the endless “What if...?” but Damian was still a kid who couldn’t really cope that well yet, so it made sense that his mind started to wonder.

The nightmare had started normally, Damian found himself in Dick’s appartment, lying on his brother’s bed-couch with his pajamas on while the TV played a documentary: The perfect life.

Then his brother made himself present, also in pajamas and laid with him on the couch and watched the TV with him.

Suddenly the man turned around and looked at the boy in the eyes: “I love you Damian.”

Damian smiled: “I love you too.”

Dick returned the smile and caressed his little brother’s face, the boy melted into the touch and the man leaned in to him and kissed him on the lips.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Baba!” Damian yelled, echoing on his room. He heard a pair of steps coming from down the hall.

“Damian?!” his father opened the door and sighed in relief upon seeing his son was fine.“Is everything alright?”

The boy looked down in embarrassment “...I had a nightmare.”

Bruce nodded, got closer and sat on the foot of the bed.“I see...would you like to talk about it?”

Damian hesitated for a second. He knew, logically, that the dream had been caused by neurons misfiring on his brain and that his father of all people would understand what was happening to him, but as always one part of his mind doubted all of the objective truths he knew.

“I...had a dream...about Richard.” He finally said.

His baba nodded: “Did he get hurt in the dream?”

“No,”The boy clarified.“he...kissed me, in the mouth.”

Before Bruce could react or respond his son started talking.

“I mean it’s OCD right?” Damian asked rapidly “I’m aware that you can’t give me reassurance but-”

“Dreams aren’t real Damian.” Bruce stated “They’re caused by brainstem activation during rapid eye movement sleep and stimulation of the limbic system.”

The boy rolled his eyes at the technisims. “I know that too, I just…” his voice cracked at the end of his sentence.

His father looked at him with compassion and got closer to him.

“I understand, Damian. it can be a terrifying thing to deal with, and I’m proud of you for being able to talk about- he ruffled the kid’s hair- I can give a call to Leslie in the morning if you want and of course Dick-

“Dick?” Damian frowned in confusion.

“Yes? You’ll talk to him about this, right?” Bruce asked.

Damian tried to look nonchalant and rubbed the back of his neck. “Why would I do that? Do I even need to?”

Bruce breathed in and out. “Damian, I understand that you might feel embarrassed and grossed out by this but breaking the stigma is an important process of recovery and if you avoid it’ll only get worse.”

“I’m not avoiding anything, I just don’t understand why can’t we just solve this on my own, without having to trouble Richard.” the boy crossed his arms.

“You’re being deflective,” Bruce said “If you talk to him about it, then you’ll have faced your fears and you’ll know how to be more prepared for an obsession in the future.”

Damian rolled his eyes, he hated when his father was right, he used his typical mask of snark to hide the fact that he was terrified of confronting Dick about his OCD, about his obsessions, well they weren’t technically obsessions yet, but baba was right, if he began to avoid Dick then the whole thing would snowball into a full blown mental breakdown as it had happened before with his obsession of his father dying.

“Alright...I’ll talk to him about it in the morning.”

_________________________________________________________________________

Damian was absolutely not prepared to talk to Dick.

He was sitting on the couch squirming, trying to keep his composure as he waited for his brother to arrive, he stimmed by flapping his hands in an attempt to calm himself.

_ Everything is going to be alright.  _ He told himself.  _ Richard is going to be understanding of your condition and is going to help you. _

_ Or he’s going to be grossed about you and abandon you. _

“Damian?”

The boy barely didn’t jump out of his skin as he turned around and saw his brother standing under the library’s door frame.

“Is everything okay, Dames?” the man asked, the boy continued to stare at him as he got a flashing image of Dick kissing him into his brain. He grimaced in disgust and covered his eyes with his hands.

“What’s wrong?” Damian felt his hands being taken by the man’s and pulled away from his face, he found himself staring into his eyes. 

“I-I…” Damian stuttered, tears spilling from his eyes, he was under so much pressure and his brain wouldn't shut up about Grayson.

“I... need to tell you something” he finally managed to get out.

“Ok…?” He said, confused. “Is everything alright?”

“Not...so much” Damian said “You ...see how baba was hospitalized for OCD a year ago?”

“Yeah?” Dick titled his head. 

“Well, I’ve been seeing Leslie lately and I’ve also been diagnosed with OCD.”

Damian strangely sighed in relief, it felt good to finally get this out of his chest, but now he had to do the hardest part.

“Okay…” Dick nodded carefully. “I can see how that can be upsetting and I want to support you no matter what.”

The boy nodded in acknowledgement: “Yes, well, you see how baba was obsessed with the thought that he might be...hurting us?” Richard nodded again. 

“Well, my current obsession is about you...hurting me...the way baba thought he was hurting us.”

Damian closed his eyes as if he expected something bad to happen, but he opened them as Richard said the following:

“Is it my fault?”

The boy frowned in confusion.“What?”

“Is it my fault that you’re obsessing over this?” Dick clarified “ Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not, Richard”Damian said “...OCD attacks what’s most important to oneself, and….our relationship is important to me and I’m afraid that I can somehow fuck it up”

Dick sighed in relief “Ok, I understand,” “Thank you for telling me this, I will do whatever I can do to help you.”

Now Damian sighed in relief “Thank you”

“Can I hug you?”

Damian’s intrusive thought went over his head like lightning.

But he didn’t let them consume him.

“Yes, yes you can.”


End file.
